epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Phineas
Behold, a new rap battle! I was considering doing another FE vs History battle, but I decided to lay that one to rest just for a little bit and focus on another series. This one in particular I've been leaving it on the shelf for a while, but now it's time to actually see this matchup come to life. I've been wanting to use Wallace and Gromit for a long time since I love the series so much, and this matchup was unexpectedly kind of perfect. Also, the cover's gonna be there hopefully soon. "Two adventurous stepbrothers from their eponymous series, Phineas and Ferb, and genius inventor and his dog from their eponymous series, Wallace and Gromit, battle each other to see which duo that can make crazy contraptions and has one half of the pair be silent is the superior of the two." (Phineas is in orange, Ferb is in blue, Wallace is in brown, and Gromit is in tan.) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! PHINEAS AND FERB! VS! WALLACE AND GROMIT!!! BEGIN! 'Phineas Flynn:' Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do to start this Grand Day Out! Let's go and school this incompetent pair who's more creative in this bout! We're out making our Big Ideas a reality! You're stuck doing some odd jobs! Won't be surprised if your verses fail and you had to be saved by your dog! Sending out a barrage of disses towards you like your porridge machine gun! While you're losing Grand Appeal with your shorts, we're making summer fun! Take a ride on this rap Rollercoaster, and you're gonna fall like the fate of Bakewell And we're here killing this track just like that supposed bombshell! 'Wallace:' I have to say, lad, that verse was more basic than that platypus toy you made. If you were trying to spit Musical Marvels, then you went about it the wrong way! You can't talk about boredom if your show follows the same formula every time! Would've much preferred Thaddeus and Thor to be the ones spitting rhymes! Always losing your own pet! From you, he must not be getting any Creature Comforts! We'll be erasing all your efforts like your creations as if we were Doofenshmirtz! We've gotten so much fame we brought Wensleydale cheese back on the map! Hope you didn't wear The Wrong Trousers, 'cause you'll soon say "there's S.I.M.P.!", lads! 'Phineas Flynn:' That's all you got? Let's see how you fare against my stepbrother! Hey, Ferb! Why don't you join in the game? Come on, let's make this a team effort! 'Ferb Fletcher:' And so it begins. Now it's Ferb's turn for a dissing. I feel insulted sharing the same nationality as this overgrown Stewie Griffin. You brought back a block of spoiled milk, as if that's something to brag. Meanwhile, my brother and I went out and brought an entire band back. For being made with clay, you couldn't fit the mold of a genius in the head. This duo here is making the beat drop like you waking up from your bed. Your one literal harebrained scheme sums up your one biggest flaw What can go wrong with your machines always do: a true case of Murphy's Law. 'Wallace:' Oh ho, you decided now to be the time to finally speak, ey? Now take a look at my Translator-o-Matic and hear what Gromit has to say! (Wallace applies the Translator-o-Matic (Resembles a collar) to Gromit, allowing him to finally speak.) 'Gromit:' No longer held back by silence, better prepare for when Gromit's Unleashed! Do you know who you're up against? Guess you can't do the math like Baljeet. Unlike you and your animation, we made it far beyond the 2nd Dimension! Sorry, but your little projects have no place in our World of Inventions. You won't experience A Close Shave when you get directly hit by our shots! Good thing your show ended. It was going downhill like a skiing robot! You're the biggest, fakest chickens I've ever seen since Feathers McGraw! Just left these Flop Starz beat, and I didn't even need to lay a paw! 'Phineas and Ferb:' We've reached the highest heights. The furthest you've been to was to the moon! It's been many years and yet you guys still haven't starred in something new! Guess starring in advertisements are the only good they could ever do now. We don't need a studio on fire to burn British Snoopy and Charlie Brown! 'Wallace and Gromit:' Why don't you look at us? We go together like cheese and crackers, lads! I'm here thinking just what the heck did Disney even bring upon this cursed land? Now go and run back home! We're busting you up like Candace! Only in this case, we actually succeeded! Ha ha! We did it, Gromit! WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC- 'Candace:' Mom! Phineas and Ferb are doing a rap battle with Wallace and Gromit-AH! (The logo gets into focus and hits Candace out the way.) -RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Phineas and Ferb Wallace and Gromit What would you like to see for the next battle? (In terms of this series. My next battle could be a MLRB or a FE vs History) Lord Voldemort vs Dio Brando Dr. Doofenshmirtz vs Dr. Eggman Category:Blog posts